


Nanny

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Forced Breasts, Forced Wet Nurse, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Post Skelpreg, Puppies, ecto-breasts, kemonomimi skeletons, request, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Wolf Fell has a litter of newborns puppies, he's unfortunately unable to feed them. So Wolf Red kidnaps Kitty Stretch to act as a wet nurse for them.





	1. Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tayuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/gifts).



> Sora shared this idea with me a little while ago. :)

Red looked up from where he lay lounging on the couch, trying to look casual as Fell walked in. “Hey Boss,” he said, hoping that the displeased and worried expression on Fell’s face was there for a minor reason this time.

“It didn’t work,” he said, shattering that hope and sounding more exhausted than usual. There was no point asking him if he was sure, he wasn’t the type to give up trying something until he knew for a _fact_ that it wouldn’t work.

Fell had partially done this to himself though. If he’d taken care of himself properly during his pregnancy his body probably wouldn’t rebelling like this and he’d have enough milk to feed his five puppies. They’d been born prematurely about a week ago and wouldn’t survive much longer if Fell didn’t find a way to feed them soon.

Formula was _stupidly_ expensive and stupidly hard to come by, especially out here in Snowdin. Instead they’d gotten a drug from the healer – and even that had been more expensive than it really _needed_ to be – that was _supposed_ to make a monster produce raw magic to feed newborns, such as Fell’s puppies. Either it didn’t work period, didn’t work on Fell for whatever reason, or Fell was in such poor shape after the birth that his body wasn’t able to produce that much magic.

“We’ll figure something out,” Red said. He’d volunteer to take the drug himself but somebody needed to be in fighting shape to protect the puppies and Fell from potential threats. “What about their dad? Could they help?” He didn’t know who their father was because Fell wouldn’t say anything about them. The fact that all the puppies were the same monster type as Fell, wolf skeleton hybrids, made it nigh on impossible to figure out and of course Red didn’t know who any of Fell’s fuck buddies were – it was none of Red’s business – only that he had them.

“No,” Fell said sternly as he sat on the couch. He sagged, his tail hanging limp off the couch and his ears pressed back with exasperation. “I don’t know what to do.”

Red did though. He’d been considering it ever since the day the puppies were born when Fell discovered his body wasn’t producing anywhere even close to enough milk to feed the puppies. The one drawback that plan had had was taken care of by acquiring the milk producing drug – though it would’ve been much better if had worked on Fell.

“Let me handle it,” he said as he stood.

“What are you…”

Red didn’t hear the rest of whatever Fell was going to say because he teleported down to the basement where the machine was. In Red’s coat pocket was already the things he needed to enact his idea – he’d gathered them up when Fell had been testing out the drug just in case – so he punched in the correct coordinates and stepped through the portal.

***

“Hey Stretch, what’s up?”

Stretch turned around to see Red standing behind the couch. Stretch frowned at him. “What are you doing here?” he asked, flicking his tail suspiciously. Being a cat hybrid while Red was a wolf hybrid meant they weren’t natural friends. And Red and Fell hadn’t shown up in any of the alternate universes is months, it had begun starting to look like they’d died despite occasional the text message that they were fine and just wanted to be left alone. So, Red showing up here all of a sudden didn’t make much sense.

“I just came to hang out, apologize for skipping your weird gatherings for so long. Wanna go out and smoke?”

Stretch should say ‘no’, this was an odd situation and he wasn’t sure he completely trusted Red. But what reason would Red have to hurt him? He was a Sans, Sanses never hurt Papyruses and Papyruses never hurt Sanses. And Stretch could never say ‘no’ to the darker world’s cigarettes, they were stronger and tasted better. So… “Sure,” he said as he stood.

They went outside to the bench that Stretch had installed when Blueberry put his foot down about Stretch not smoking in the house – he was kind of scary when he got mad. Without a word, Red handed him a cigarette and pulled one out for himself. Stretch lit them both with his lighter.

“So, why you and Fell been away for so long?” Stretch asked.

Red shrugged. “Reasons.”

Displeased with that answer, Stretch took a long drag on his cigarette and slowly breathed the smoke out off to the side. Even the smoke from these cigarettes was darker. He opened his mouth to ask what those reasons were but a wave of dizziness washed through him, making the only thing to come out of his mouth something akin to “Ugh”.

“You okay?” Red asked with a snarky grin. It was _him_ , he’d spiked the cigarette.

Stretch hissed at him and would’ve cussed him out if the edges of his vision weren’t already rapidly fading closing in.

***

Fell had never wanted puppies but he was part of the one percent that had had the birth control potion fail so now he had them. Giving them up for adoption in this fucked up world wasn’t an option and he didn’t want the others knowing so he’d accepted the fact that he was stuck with them early on.

He’d grown attached to them as they’d grown inside him. But they were going die soon because he couldn’t feed them. Which logically could be a good thing, he’d get to go back to work sooner and go back to how things were before but… he didn’t want them to die. … He might have to go to one of his alternates and ask for help, either Rus or Stretch would be good. But… he’d really rather not have the lot of them knowing.

He stood. But before he could there was a pop and Red was suddenly in the living room again. He wasn’t alone, he had someone draped over his shoulder. Stretch and he was clearly unconscious.

“What the fuck did you do?”

“Hey Boss.” Red grinned up at him. “I got a wet nurse for the puppies. He’s perfect ‘cause he’s an alt version of you from one of the soft world’s and perfectly chill with hanging around at home all day every day. If the drug doesn’t work on him though we’ll have to…”

“You _kidnapped_ him?” Fell interrupted.

“Yes. This way the others don’t have to find out about the puppies too.?

Fell had never wanted to slap Red more than he did now. Yes, this _was_ a solution to the problem but it raised many more problems. “Blueberry’s going to be looking for him.”

“I know, that’s why I erased the travel log data before jumping back through the portal. C’mon let’s go put him in the nursey.” Stretch’s limp feet and hands brushed against the ground as Red started for the nursery.

“You fucking idiot,” Fell said, making Red turn back around again with a confused expression on his face. “Why did you do this?”

“I told ya, so he’ll be wet nurse for the puppies, they’ll starve to death otherwise. And yeah, I know it’s bad but we _gotta_ do it to save the puppies. It’ll be fine, I promise we’re only gonna keep him ‘til the pups are able to eat real food, then we’ll make him promise not to say anything to anyone about them and it’ll be all good. He’s a nice guy, he’ll do it once we explain what’s up and stuff.”

True but they but they could’ve asked him instead. Though, it was possible he’d say ‘no’ and chances of all the others finding out about the puppies as a result – regardless of his answer – would’ve skyrocketed. And it was too late for Fell to do anything about it now, they couldn’t just let Stretch go now and the puppies _needed_ to be fed as soon as possible.

“Fine,” Fell said, giving in with a sigh. It _was_ the only solution that wouldn’t also lead to all their alternates finding out about the puppies and was therefore preferable. They’d deal with the problems it posed later, for now they’d get the puppies fed and taken care of. “ _Never_ do anything like this without first discussing it with me again though.”

 “Sure thing Boss,” Red said as they started for the nursery. “He should wake up in a couple hours. Then we’ll give him the drug and he’ll feed the pups.”


	2. Kidnapped

Stretch woke to the pervasive scent of wolf and wolf puppies. Groaning, he sat up. He was lying curled up on a large cushioned rocking chair placed between two cribs. They were empty right now but judging based off the strong scent of wolf puppies their usual occupants weren’t long gone.

Why was he here though? It had been Red who drugged him so why was he in a nursery? … Well it smelled like Red and Fell too but _why_? Did they have puppies? Since when? And why would they put their kidnapped victim in the nursery?

Stretch stood and shaking off the last dizzying effects of whatever he’d been drugged with, walked over to the door. Of course, it was locked but he’d had to give it a try. Next, he tried to teleport but the magic jolted through something around his neck instead, doing nothing.

He lifted a hand to find he was wearing a… metal collar. Trying to teleport again caused his magic to jolt through it again. And running his hands over it revealed the that it needed a key to unlock. There was no getting out of it or this room.

With nothing else left to do he went back to the rocking chair and flopped down onto it again. He’d just have to wait and see what happened here.

The door opened a short while later. Red and Fell walked in. Stretch stiffened, the fur on his tail prickling with fear and anger, but remained seated.

“What the fuck is this about?” he said, trying and failing to sound like he wasn’t scared. He’d never been kidnapped before but he’d seen TV shows and played games were kidnapped victims had _horrible_ things done to them.

“I need a wet nurse for my puppies,” Fell said. “And you’re the perfect candidate.” That wasn’t dangerous but… what the fuck?

“Uh… first of all since _when_ did you have puppies?”

“For about a week, it’s none of your business though. All I need is for you to feed them. So will you?”

“I don’t exactly have… ya know.” Stretch gestured to his chest. He could summon boobs at any time if he wanted to but he couldn’t make them produce milk, a necessary component for being a wet nurse.

“We have a drug for that,” Red said as he pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket. He undid the lid and pulled one out. “Here,” he said as he stepped closer to hold it towards Stretch.

Stretch hissed, pressing his ears back against his skull. “No.”

Red frowned at him. “The puppies gotta eat though.”

“Why can’t Fell feed them?” Now that Stretch knew the puppies were Fell’s he could see that Fell’s shirt jutted out a little around his chest. He _should_ be producing magic for them so why couldn’t he suck it up and feed them himself?

“I can’t,” Fell said with a scowl that did little to hide the worried look on his face. “Even with the drug I don’t produce enough magic to feed them. So you’re going to instead.”

Stretch crossed his arms over his chest. “No,” he said again. Given those circumstances he might’ve been willing to help if they’d asked him but they’d _kidnapped_ him instead so there was no way he was going to help them. They’d have to find someone else.

Red’s ears pressed back as he opened his mouth to say something. Fell stepped forward and put a firm hand on his shoulder, cutting him off.

“Fine,” he said. “We’ll just leave you locked in here until you change your mind.” Red looked like he wanted to protest but disappeared with a pop instead, bringing Fell with him. Damnit, Stretch couldn’t try to escape through the door when they went through it if they didn’t _use_ it.

So what should he do now? … There was nothing he _could_ do. They’d have to let him go eventually, right? They’d give up on him taking that drug and feeding the puppies eventually. So, he just had to wait them out.

 

“Wake up cat.”

Stretch jerked awake to see Red standing in front of him. He was scowling at Stretch and holding a bowl of steaming soup that smelled _amazing_. How long had it been since Stretch had eaten? He’d been planning on heading to Muffet’s for lunch soon when Red had shown up and _kidnapped_ him.

“Boss said to feed ya, so here.” Red handed him the bowl and as soon as it was in Stretch’s hands he teleported off.

Stretch’s tail twitched but he was too hungry to be annoyed for long. He’d worry about getting out later and just eat for now. Probably go back to sleep afterwards. Hopefully he’d be let go tomorrow.

The soup was unsurprisingly excellent. Though he and Fell had never interacted much he was still familiar with Fell’s cooking and it had never disappointed.

As soon as he was finished eating he put the bowl and spoon on the night stand lay across the seat and armrests of the rocking chair. He flopped around a bit until he found the most comfortable position and let himself fell asleep again.

 

This time when he woke up it was because something was wrong. His body felt funny. He groaned as he opened his eyes. If only there was a clock in here so he could at least know what time it was. It didn’t feel like he’d been sleeping long though.

He pushed himself up and leaned back into the chair’s back, making it rock a little. He had ecto-breasts summoned for some reason, they felt heavier than they should too. And… trying to dispel them didn’t work. Dammit!

He resisted the urge to facepalm and lifted a hand to one of his breasts instead, lifting it. Yep, it was heavier than it should be and bigger than his default summoned ones were. They were starting to hurt a little with how full of pure liquid magic they were.

In hindsight he should’ve expected this. If they were willing to spike his cigarette with a knockout drug to bring him here why wouldn’t they also be willing to spike his food with their breastfeeding drug? He was an _idiot_ ; after that cigarette he shouldn’t have trusted anything else they gave him. Too late now though.

A short while later the door opened. Red and Fell walked in, both carrying two baby carriers. Ignoring Stretch’s hiss, they placed the carriers on the floor by the closer crib and Fell received one more out by the door before closing the door.

Then still ignoring Stretch they put two of the puppies in the first crib and moved the other three over to put in the other crib. They were bundled up in soft blankets and were _tiny_. Stretch had never seen a wolf puppy before but there was no way they weren’t supposed to be bigger. And they were quiet, weren’t they supposed to make sound?

“Ready to cooperate now?” Fell said, glaring at Stretch as he and Red positioned themselves in front of him.

Stretch pulled his legs up to hug to chest – ugh that made his swollen breasts hurt even more. “No,” he said, sounding like he was pouting even to himself. But he had every right to say ‘no’ even if they’d already forced the drug on him, he’d just have to deal with the discomfort until it wore off. How long would that take?

Fell looked like he was going to respond but Red beat him to it with a growl. “If ya don’t we’ll tie ya up and _make_ you.”

Stretch flinched and instinctively tried to teleport again – his go to reaction when something scared him. But would they _really_ tie him up? … Considering all they’d already done to him, yes, they would.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” he said, failing to keep his sudden fear out of his voice. “Just uh… can ya like… give me some privacy?” All he was wearing was his hoodie, not a garment that was possible to… breastfeed – oh gosh was really about to breastfeed a litter of wolf puppies? – in.

“No,” Fell said, crossing his arms. “I need to make sure you do it right. Now off with your shirt, I want to see how effective that drug was.”

Stretch hesitated a few seconds before looking away and complying – he’d rather suffer this humiliation himself than be tied up and forced into it anyway. He shivered as the cool air hit his bones and ecto-flesh while his face burned. He could almost feel their eyes on him so he crossed his arms over his chest. It did little to hide his forcibly summoned boobs and pressing down on them like that made them hurt … Well, the pressure would let up here soon no matter what he did, better he cooperate himself though.

“Here.” Fell had retrieved one of the bundled-up puppies and was holding it towards Stretch. It was… cute and its eyes and ears had opened yet. Stretch was no expert but it didn’t look to be in the best of health… right, Fell couldn’t feed them so they’d probably been starving since they’d been born.

With a sigh, Stretch accepted it. It whimpered as soon as Fell was no longer touching it and squirmed weakly in Stretch’s arms. Was he even holding it right?

“If you hurt any of them, I will break every single bone in your body,” Fell said, his tone implying that he was being a hundred percent serious. Even if he hadn’t been though Stretch would’ve never dreamed of hurting the puppies anyway, they were helpless and innocent. “Now hold it like this.”

Fell adjusted Stretch’s hold on the puppy, ultimately positioning it so it could easily feed off him. It whined and whimpered for a while before its mouth finally found Stretch’s nipple. He winced expecting it to hurt but it didn’t.

Fell let out a sigh of relief, a lot of the tension in his body vanishing as the puppy started sucking greedily. “Good, very good,” he whispered as he pet his fingers over the top of the puppy’s head. He suddenly looked exhausted. Stretch _almost_ felt sorry for him.

“He should be able to fed two at once, right?” Red said. He too seemed to have relaxed quite a bit. So at least they’d done this for a good reason, they _could’ve_ just fucking _asked_ though. What would be so hard about that?

“Yeah,” Fell said as he straightened. He scooped up at the puppy alone in the crib and carried it over to Stretch.

Stretch groaned but otherwise didn’t protest as he was carefully handed that one too. It latched onto him almost right away, sucking down his magic as if it feared it would go away soon.

“How long before they’re done?” he asked, glancing over to the other crib. After these two he’d still have to feed the other three.

“I don’t know,” Fell said. “Until they’re finished eating.”

Stretch sighed as he settled back and looked away as he started gently rocking. The puppies made soft sounds as they ate, it was the only sound in the room other than the soft creaking of the rocking chair. He could feel Fell and Red watching him and wished they wouldn’t. He didn’t dare suggest they leave lest they get angry with him.

Even with their eyes on him though he probably could’ve fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the puppies in his arms, feeding off him. It didn’t hurt but it wasn’t comfortable either and he’d rather not be dealing with it. But hopefully he’d be allowed to go home as soon as all five were fed.

It felt like about half an hour had gone by before they finally slowed down and then stopped, seemingly drifting off to sleep. It would’ve been a relief but Stretch wasn’t even half done yet. The pressure in his breasts was greatly reduced though and no longer hurt.

Red and Fell gently took both puppies from him. They wrapped them a bit tighter in their blankets before placing them in their crib again. Stretch didn’t even get a full two minutes break before Fell was handing him the third puppy. And as soon as that one began suckling, the fourth was handed to him as well.

He went back to rocking. Fell scooped up the fifth and cradled it in his arms as he resumed watching Stretch. Red hung around, hands in his pockets as he watched Stretch too. … They didn’t need to watch him so intensely, did they? It’s not like he was going to attempt to escape with them right there. There was no point complaining about it though.

By the time those two finished eating pretty much all of Stretch’s fear had drained out of him. Clearly as long as he was cooperating he was safe. And he was too emotionally and physically tired to be fearful anyway.

Soon he had the fifth and final one in his arms as Fell and Red put the third and fourth back in the crib. “What are their names?” he asked in a whisper, breaking the dreadful silence as the fifth started feeding. He couldn’t wait to go home and be done with this whole business, he liked children just fine but would rather _not_ be forced to feed them, especially with his own magic.

“The one you’re holding now is Roman, short for Times New Roman” Fell said. “These two are Arial and Sylfaen.” He pointed to the two puppies in left-hand crib.

“And these are Cambria and Verdana,” Red finished pointing to the two in the other crib.

They were both clearly proud of the puppies. Not at all what Stretch would’ve expected, cute though.

“And this is why you two have been missing for so long?” Stretch asked.

“Yes,” Fell said.

“Why hide it though?”

“None of your business.”

Stretch huffed and adjusted himself to be more comfortable. “Who’s the father?”

“Also, none of your business.” Fell’s tone made it clear that inquiring after their father again wouldn’t be tolerated. So they lapsed back into silence other than the sounds the puppy made as it fed. They maybe would’ve been cute sounds if Stretch wasn’t already so done all this bullshit. It _had_ to be late at night and he wanted to go home and sleep and tell Blueberry he was fine since he was probably wondering where Stretch was by now.

It felt like it took twice as long before Roman finished eating and fell asleep. No doubt it was just Stretch wanting this to be over but even knowing that didn’t make the time passing by feel any faster.

But finally, at last the puppy was asleep and Fell took it to place back in its crib. Stretch grabbed his hoodie and pulled it back on over his head, letting out a sigh of relief once he was finally covered up properly again. “There, I fed them, can I go home now?” he asked as he stood up.

“Sorry but no,” Fell said. “I need you to feed the puppies until they able to eat solid food.”

Stretch flinched. “What? You can’t… do that? I wanna go home.”

“We can though,” Red said. “It’s only for a few months, you’ll be fine.”

Remembering Red’s earlier threat about tying him down, Stretch flopped back onto the rocking chair. Again, he should’ve expected this, Fell evidently couldn’t feed the puppies and they needed someone who could and he was now it, why would they let him go so soon? “How long is that going to take?” A couple months would be too, too bad, right?

“About six months,” Fell said as if that were no big deal and not half a fucking year. “Might be a little longer since they were born prematurely. But I promise at the end of it you’ll be let go provided you promise not to tell any of the others about them. And we’ll get you an air mattress to sleep on tomorrow.”

Stretch groaned, crossing his arms as he sank back into the chair. “I hate you.”

Fell scowled. “I don’t care how you feel about me as long as you feed the puppies.”

“You do anything to hurt them and you’ll regret it for the rest of your life,” Red said with a growl.

Stretch grunted his acknowledgement. He couldn’t hurt the puppies under any circumstances. And he couldn’t do anything to hurt Red or Fell either, though right now he wished he could.

“See you tomorrow,” Fell said as he put a hand on Red’s shoulder. A second later they vanished with a pop, leaving Stretch alone with his new charges.


	3. Wet Nurse

Stretch was awoken by the puppies crying. There was no way to know what time it was but it felt like past the point where everyone was supposed to be asleep. Ugh, at least their crying wasn’t loud, just loud enough to wake him. … Probably because they were still weak.

Stretch slid off the chair. He was stiff and uncomfortable from sleeping on it for so long, even a couch would’ve been better so he could at least lay on it normally. He went to the crib with the three puppies.

“Hush,” he said as if there was any hope they could understand him. “What do you want?” Was he supposed to pick them up and rock them back to sleep? He had no idea how to take care of kittens let alone another monster type’s litter. Maybe they just needed to cry, doubtful.

The door opened behind him and he turned around to see Fell walk in and quickly close it once more. “They’re hungry, feed them,” he said as he switched the light on.

“Already? I just fed like a few hours ago.” Stretch didn’t want to deal with that when he’d rather be sleeping even if his breasts were starting to feel uncomfortably heavy again. When did the stupid drug wear off? … It’d just be given to him again when it did so there was no point looking forward to that.

“Yes, but they need to eat every few hours. So get to it.”

Stretch groaned but he was the only one here who could feed them so… “Can I have some privacy at least then?” He still didn’t want to be half naked in front of Fell even if Fell had already seen him as such earlier.

“No, I need to make sure you handle them appropriately since I won’t always be here to hand them to you.” Fell crossed his arms and glared at Stretch.

Stretch whimpered and pulled his hoodie off over his head. He carefully bent down and scooped one of the puppies up. It was small enough that he could easily hold it in the crook of one arm, allowing him to pick up a second one too. As uncomfortable as it had been to have two feeding off him it’d make it faster so he could go back to sleep sooner.

He sat back in the chair and under Fell’s watchful eye positioned them similar to how they’d been before. This time there was no hesitation before they latched onto him. He was just a damn magic dispenser for them to Fell and Red. It wasn’t fair.

“Why can’t you use formula?” he asked after a while, not wanting to sit in awful silence while this happened and Fell watched again.

“Too expensive and hard to come by,” Fell replied. Was that true for all the alternate universes though? Probably, making something that replicated almost pure magic had to be difficult and expensive. But there was no point in suggesting to Fell to check the other universes anyway, not with how he stupidly wanted to the keep the puppies a secret from everyone. Meaning Stretch was forced to suffer being little more than milk cow until the puppies were weaned.

 

True to their word, Red brought an air mattress in the next day shortly after Stretch had been woken by the puppies cries for the umpteenth time. Stretch fed them while Red inflated the mattress in the far corner, not saying anything.

“There,” Red said, straightening once he was done.

“Can… can you bring me something to eat?” Stretch asked. He wanted to demand food and be angry about this whole situation but constantly being woken up by the puppies and having to stay awake long enough to feed them was taking a toll on him. He was tired and hungry and… he couldn’t fix either of those things until he puppies were finished with him. Why’d there have be five of them? Why couldn’t Fell have had a smaller litter or only one?

Wordlessly Red teleported back out but thankfully returned a short time later with breakfast. Eggs and toast, a lot too, just the smell of it would’ve made Stretch stomach growl if he’d had one. Red placed the tray on the nightstand. He then teleported back out again. … That was fine, Stretch didn’t mind being alone and didn’t want anything to do with Red or Fell anyway. He’d eat once these puppies were done with him, the others could wait a bit, couldn’t they? And he needed to keep his magic reserves high as possible to provide for them anyway.

 

Living life as a milk cow was even worse than it sounded like. He was left with _nothing_ to do except sleep, eat when they brought him food – thankfully they always brought a lot – and take care of puppies. Soon any sense of time he’d once had vanished and he had no idea how long he been here or any idea of what time of day it was.

The only time he was brought out of the room was when Red teleported him to the bathroom so he could take a shower. Then he’d always stand on the other side of the door so Stretch couldn’t escape. Stretch was initially tempted not to shower in form of protest but… that was nasty and if it annoyed them enough they could easily manhandle into the bath and forcibly clean him. He was constantly humiliated enough as it as he wasn’t going to risk that too. Afterward Red always teleported him back to the nursery and left him alone once more.

He slept as much as he could and as much as the puppies would let him. He hated it. But he did quickly get into the habit of caring for the puppies. Even if he’d rather not he was still the only one here who could.

Fell and Red came by to visit often, sometimes alone and sometimes together. They came only to see the puppies though not Stretch, in a lot of ways they ignored Stretch entirely. That was fine, Stretch didn’t need company anyway or even want it from Fell or Red. He was just an object to them, a living milk bottle for the puppies.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Fell said to him one day while Stretch fed the fifth puppy.

He grunted in reply. He hadn’t said a single word to anyone other than the puppies for several days now. They were using him like an object, not a person, so way bother talking to them.

Fell frowned. He was holding one of the puppies as it slept, he put it back in its crib with a sigh. “This wasn’t my idea,” he said as he looked back at Stretch. “Red went and kidnapped you without talking to me about it.”

“You still went along with it though,” Stretch said, glaring back.

“Yes, because I needed someone to feed the puppies and we were running out of time before they… starved to death. They _needed_ to be fed as soon as possible and Red had already grabbed so… I had no choice.”

“You could’ve just fucking _asked_ , I would’ve helped so would my bro and probably Comic and Rus too.” That way Stretch wouldn’t have to have been kidnapped and he wouldn’t be the only one feeding them.

“I was thinking about it when Red brought you home. It’s too late now and it’s better this way anyway. I don’t want the others knowing about this so you better not tell them.” He growled and pointed at Stretch.

“I won’t.” After this Stretch wouldn’t ever dare to risk Red or Fell’s wrath because they apparently didn’t care if they hurt him or not.

“And as soon as you’re allowed to go home you’re going to wash our scents off your body before you interact with anyone, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Stretch didn’t care anyway as long as he got to go home. He’d just have to suck it up and take care of the puppies until then.

They lapsed back into silence. Stretch looked down at the puppy. It and its siblings were all cute, though he’d have an easier time appreciating their cuteness if he wasn’t being forced to care for them. He’d much rather be in the role of an uncle who occasionally baby sat than a wet nurse.

“How can I make this more comfortable for you while you’re here?” Fell asked, breaking the silence.

Stretch looked back up at him. He was joking, right? Why would he care about making this more comfortable for Stretch?

“I’m serious,” Fell said. “Kidnapping you was… a mistake. I shouldn’t have allowed for it but it’s too late now. All I can do is try to make it more comfortable for you until the puppies are able to eat solid food and you can go home.” Or he could just let Stretch go now and _ask_ the others for help feeding the puppies. But that wasn’t going to happen, he was too insistent on keeping the puppies a secret because he was an idiot.

The puppy was finished feeding, giving Stretch and excuse not to answer as he placed it back in its crib and put his shirt back on – one of Fell’s old ones since his hoodie was in the wash again. “Letting me out of his fucking room would be nice.” He could maybe sneak off when they weren’t around and go home through the machine.

“Fine, but only when me and Sans are home to keep an eye on you and as soon as the puppies need food you’re heading back in here to feed them. Anything else?”

“Stuff to do, like books and a TV to watch while I feed them, a game console to if you have one.” They probably didn’t but it didn’t hurt to ask.

Fell half sighed half groaned. “All right, fair enough. Anything else?”

“Can I… call my brother?” Blueberry had to be worrying about him by now. How long had he even been gone?

“No.”

“I won’t tell him where I am, only that I’m safe, I promise.”

“No,” Fell said again. “I can’t risk that, sorry. But is that all?”

Stretch huffed and crossed his arms, flicking his tail in annoyance. He kept his promises and wouldn’t want Blueberry to try to come save him anyway since Red and Fell might just kidnap him and lock up too. But he was smart so he’d probably get help from Comic and Rus and perhaps Alphys too since she and Undyne also knew about the machine.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Fell said. “I have some business I need to attend to but when I get back I’ll let you out this room and Red will set up the TV and put some books in here for you.”

“A clock too.” So he would no longer have to wonder if it was day or night. Though since he’d be allowed out occasionally he’d presumably see the artificial sunlight the lamps produced through the windows. It’d still be nice to know at what god-awful time the puppies woke him for food though.

“All right, a clock too,” Fell said. He checked over all five puppies one last time before leaving. Stretch was tempted to try to run past him but… Fell was stronger than him and would drag him back in place and might decide to punish him by leaving things as they were. So Stretch just glared at his backside until the door closed.

He groaned as he stood up and went over to the air mattress. He flopped down on it and curled up under the blankets. Luckily being a cat meant he could easily fall asleep pretty much whenever, most of the time anyway, even he could only sleep so much. Thankfully right now was one of those times it was easy to drift off.

 

They let him out for supper, unlocking the door and everything. Turns out the nursery used to be Red’s room and as such it was right next door to Fell’s, sharing a wall, which explained why Fell seemed to know when his puppies were crying. Meaning Red was either sleeping on the couch or his bed had been moved into Fell’s room. Stretch didn’t bother asking which it was, he didn’t care and didn’t wanted to talk to Red as little as possible.

Supper was Fell’s signature lasagna. With it Stretch took another Magic Pill as they were called so he could continue to feed the puppies. He didn’t bother fighting it, they’d force it on him if he did. It was the third one they’d given him, including the first. He didn’t know how far apart they were though so that didn’t give much indication about how long he’d been here as their damn slave for.

As they ate Fell and Red discussed various things. Stretch didn’t pay attention though, he didn’t care and ate in silence instead. Would they answer him if he asked how long he’d been here for? … Maybe but was it worth the effort to ask? … No. And he might find out he’d been here for a very short time so he still had _ages_ left before he could go home.

Afterward, Stretch was about to head out to the living room to watch TV when the puppies started crying upstairs. By now he’d come to learn the difference between when they cried for food and when they cried because something woke them up. This was unfortunately the former, meaning Stretch _had_ to be the one to take care of it. That was okay though, having freshly taken the drug the magic swelling in his chest was uncomfortable anyway – he could put up with it though if it meant a break from being in that room. He had not choice though.

“Yeah, I’m on it,” he said with a groan as Fell opened his mouth to no doubt order him upstairs.

“Good,” Fell said instead with a firm nod.


	4. Attempt

Fell watched Stretch head up the stairs to feed the puppies. He should probably feel worse about forcing this on Stretch than he did but… this was the perfect solution. Not only did were the puppies getting the nutrition they required but Fell could go out and do stuff while Stretch stayed here and took care of them. That wouldn’t last, once the puppies were weaned Stretch would leave but Fell would enjoy it while lasted.

“So ya still feel bad ‘bout keeping him?” Red asked as the nursery door closed – Stretch still had a thing for some reason about not wanting anyone to see his breasts. Fell had confessed a couple days ago about his misgivings concerning having kidnapped Stretch.

“Yes, a little,” Fell said. “But now that he has more freedom he should be fine.” He was a cat after all, everyone knew cats actively enjoyed sitting around doing nothing all day and that’s what Stretch was doing, breastfeeding the puppies didn’t require him do anything other than sit there and hold the puppies.

“See, I told ya this was the perfect solution,” Red said.

“You really don’t feel bad about kidnapping him?”

“Uh… maybe a little but like… we had no choice and now that he can move ‘round the house and stuff he should be fine.” Yeah, so there was no need to worry about him anymore.

***

Even with the rest of the house available to him as long as Fell and/or Red were home Stretch still spent the majority of his time in the nursery. He’d gone out whenever he could to enjoy it at first but Fell and/or Red were always around, more often than not Red was which ruined the whole experience of being outside. He’d be willing to put up with Red if it meant he could go _outside_ , outside but that wasn’t happening and he didn’t even bother to ask for it.

So, soon he found himself only leaving the nursery for showers and for food. The latter he’d have preferred to go back to having it brought to him instead of sitting at the kitchen table with is captors as if nothing was wrong. But Fell had declined when Stretch had brought that up and he didn’t bother trying to push it.

There was now a TV in his room though and books. The only problem was nothing on TV was good and none of the books were interesting, they were all non-fiction and there was no game console. So Stretch was only marginally less bored than he’d been before. It was something though and he’d take what he could get. … He wanted to go home.

Under his care though the puppies were growing fast and soon their eyes and ears opened properly. They were adorable and given how much time Stretch was forced to spend with them he grew kind of attached. Though no matter what he would’ve preferred to be more distant from them instead of being their primary caretaker. Whatever, he’d hopefully be free of them soon.

“How long before I can start wean them?” he asked Fell the next time he came in while Stretch was breastfeeding. A not uncommon occurrence considering how often the puppies needed to eat and how long it took to feed all five but Fell’s visits were steadily getting less and less frequent.

“They’re three months old right now,” Fell replied. That mean Stretch was only half way there and had been here for about three months – it felt like longer though. “So probably about three to four more months.”

Stretch groaned, too tired to even be angry about that. He was used to the funky sleep pattern the puppies forced on him though. It was more of an emotional exhaustion.

“That’s not that long, don’t be a baby” Fell said. It was when all Stretch wanted to do was go home and never see this place again. “I thought you liked sitting around and doing nothing all day. Why are you complaining?”

“This isn’t sitting around and doing nothing,” Fell said, pressing his ears back and flicking his tail. The puppies in his arms squirmed as if in reaction to his anger but kept suckling.

Fell scoffed. “All you have to do is sit there and hold them while they feed, it’s not that hard. And you get to nap the rest of the time.”

He didn’t _understand_. Stretch wasn’t sitting here and doing nothing, his body and magic were being _used_. It wouldn’t have made him feel so… _worthless_ if he’d agreed to this but he _hadn’t_. He’d been reduced to being nothing more than a food source for the puppies, he had no other purpose in Fell or Red’s eyes.

Not to mention all the times he’d had to rock the puppies back to sleep when something had woken one of them, ultimately resulting in them all being awake and crying. So he wasn’t doing nothing by any stretch of the imagination.

“Go away,” he said.

Fell scowled at him. “No.”

Stretch hissed and spat, glaring at Fell. The puppies whimpered in his arms, softening his anger a little, only a little though. “Please, leave me alone,” he said before Fell could respond, forcing calmness into his voice.

Fell frowned at him but turned and opened the door. “Fine, I have stuff do anyway,” he said as he stepped though.

Most of the tension left Stretch’s body as the door closed. “Sorry,” he whispered to the puppies, “but your mom’s a bitch and an asshole.” He maybe shouldn’t swear around younglings but they were too young to understand and it was the truth. He pitied them for what they’d have to deal with when they grew up. Fell did care about them though, so at least they’d have that, not that it would necessarily make up for all of Fell’s other faults such as being a bitch and an asshole.

But his whispered words seemed to soothe them so he went back to gently rocking as they fed. At least no one was actively hurting him – as long as he cooperated anyway – so he should be fine until he was allowed to go home. He just… had to be patient, he could do that, he was good at being patient.

 

“I need to you start making your own lunch,” Fell told him during his next visit. “I got a promotion at work so I’m going to be a bit busier and won’t be able to come back and feed you.”

“Does that mean I can leave the nursery even when you and Red aren’t here?” Stretch asked as he placed the puppy in his arms back in its crib. They’d woken from their nap when someone had slammed the door downstairs, presumably Red since Fell was calm right now.

“Yes, make sure not to make any messes and clean up the kitchen after using it and any dishes you use too.”

“And if I don’t?”

“There’ll be consequences, now I have stuff to do, see you later.” Fell turned and left without checking over the puppies this time.

Stretch went over and tried the door, it was unlocked. … He’d wait until tomorrow when he knew Red and Fell wouldn’t be here and try to escape. They couldn’t stop him from using the machine to go home if they weren’t here.

He’d be leaving the puppies with no food source though. … Maybe he could take them with him. No, he’d leave them for now, Red and Fell would just have to figure something else out for them. Or they could bring them to him in his place on his terms, he’d put up with that if nothing else could be done for the puppies.

 

There was a magic signature lock on the front door and it wasn’t attuned to accept Stretch’s magic. Damnit! The door to the basement was on the outside. The windows maybe.

A quick check revealed that none of the windows were even the kind that opened. And with how fucked up this place supposedly was the glass making them was undoubtedly strong enough to withstand mundane attempts to smash it, probably magical ones too.

Next, he went to the kitchen to grab a knife and sawed at the collar blocking his magic. It was metal though, there was no way even in a million years he’d ever be able to cut through it.

He hissed and pounded a fist into the counter top. He shouldn’t be surprised or upset though, he should’ve know about the magic lock on the door, it was a similar one to the one they’d put on the nursery door at first.

Stretch would just have to suck it up and deal with it until the puppies were weaned. He’d be allowed to leave then, they’d promised.

Upstairs, one of other puppies started crying, quickly followed by all the rest. They were hungry. Of course they were, they were growing fast and needed food. With a groan Stretch turned and went upstairs to feed them.

 

As the puppies got bigger they wanted more and more attention from him too as well as food. And they slept less too, meaning so did Stretch. There were five so he couldn’t hold all of them at once but he did what he could and they seemed satisfied.

But the bigger they got the harder it was to cradle them in one arm, allowing him to feed two at once. Eventually he had to cave and started feeding them one at a time. They ate more too, which prolonged the process.

After Fell’s promotion he settled on just visiting once a day, sometimes for only like five minutes or less. Red still visited often but it was always awkward with how he and Stretch completely ignored each other but Stretch was used to that.

But what he wasn’t used to was having to keep the puppies entertained when they weren’t eating or sleeping. A difficult task made even more difficult by the fact that there were no toys and nothing on TV even close to being suitable for children even the channels supposedly aimed at kids was much too violent for Stretch to ever feel comfortable having on around babies.

He let them chew on and rip apart the non-fiction books instead. The boring math ones which did the trick. He always hid them when it was time to Fell’s visit though lest the get angry about it.

“When are you going to start to wean them?” he asked Fell one day as he cradled one the puppies as it fed off him. They were starting to bite sometimes, which hurt, though thankfully not often and never hard enough to draw blood. The other two he hadn’t fed yet were making mewling puppy sounds as they waited for their turn as well.

“They’re less than five months,” Fell said. “I want you to continue to feed them magic until they’re at least seven months because they had a rough start.”

“That…” Stretch began but stopped himself. That wasn’t their original deal but there was no point complaining, Fell wouldn’t listen. And what was one extra month after everything else?

“And of course they’re not going to go straight to only eating solid food,” Fell continued. “So I’ll need to stay until they’re able to sustain themselves off of only solids, okay?”

Stretch sighed. “Okay.” He’d get to go home soonish though, he just had to continue to be cooperative and patient. “Can… can I ask how my brother’s doing?” This was the longest he’d been away from Blueberry since Blueberry had been born.

“He’s okay,” Fell replied, sounding as if he didn’t care.

“Is he looking for me still?”

“Yes, but he doesn’t suspect anything so it’s fine. I have to get back to work though, see you later.” He put the puppy he’d been holding back into its crib and left.


	5. Attached

“You haven’t held any of them in ages,” Stretch accused Fell when he came in for his daily visit. Maybe ‘ages’ wasn’t the right word but it had been more than a week and a half since he’d done so. “They’re your damn puppies at least fucking _try_ to take care of them a little bit.” His visits seemed to be getting shorter as well, he was busy at work sure but he should take time off every now and then to spend times with _his_ puppies, right? How was he going to handle them when Stretch left?

“Don’t swear near them.” Fell frowned at him, clearly disapproving of Stretch’s obvious annoyance with him. He could just suck it up though; Stretch had been taking a much-needed nap when the puppies had started crying for attention so he was a bit grumpy.

Stretch resisted the urge to hiss as he picked up one of the puppies. It quieted down immediately, making a happy little whine sound instead. Gosh, Stretch was a damn cat hybrid, he shouldn’t be familiar enough with wolf puppies to know what their sounds meant. “You’re going to help me put them back to sleep.” He handed the puppy to Fell, not giving him any choice but to take it.

As soon as it was out of Stretch’s arms though it started crying again, louder too. Looking a bit like a deer in the headlights Fell started rocking it but that only made it more upset which in turn made the other four puppies more upset too, even setting off the two that Stretch had already gotten to calm down. The puppy in Fell’s arms even looked at Stretch and reached for him again.

Stretch almost felt like crying with exhaustion. Of _course_ they were attached to him and wanted attention from him, not Fell, he spent _far_ more time with them than their mother did and was their sole caretaker. With a sigh he took the puppy back from Fell, it immediately calmed down a little and from there it didn’t take long to soothe the rest of the way.

Not wanting to risk setting any of them off again because he wanted a damn nap before they go hungry again, he didn’t hand any more of them to Fell. Instead he soothed them all by himself like he normally did, switching between holding them one at a time with practiced ease until they all quieted down.

“You’re… really good with them,” Fell said, sounding amazed. He’d stood there and watched silently the whole time Stretch had been soothing _his_ puppies back to sleep.

“Yeah, I guess.” Stretch flopped back into the rocking chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Go away, they’ll want to be fed in a hour or so and I want to get at least a little sleep before then.”

For once Fell left without complaint.

***

“Sans, we have a problem,” Fell said once he was down the stairs once more.

Red was lounging on the couch, watching TV. “What is it?” he asked after muting the TV, twisting his head around to look at Fell.

“The puppies are… attached to Stretch. They wouldn’t stop crying until he held them.” And the one Fell had held had cried because of him. It had wanted to be held by Stretch and only by Stretch.

“Oh that’s… not good. Have ya considered how you’re gonna like… take care of them and stuff without Stretch?”

“No.” Fell was busy all the time with Guard stuff now, he didn’t have time to take care of the puppies. “I was thinking you’d do it.”

“Uh… I don’t think I can, I’m not like… ya know a good… whatever. I can barely take care of myself.” That was true, if it wasn’t for Fell he’d be eating at Grillby’s literally all the time because he couldn’t cook and was too lazy to ever try. Not to mention all his other self-destructive habits.

“Do they cry when you hold them?”

“Uh… I don’t hold them.” He’d always been afraid to hold them so of course given the choice he wouldn’t. “Why?”

“Nothing.” Fell turned and left. How was he possibly going to take care of the puppies without Stretch? Right now Stretch did _everything_ with them, whatever that even entailed – Fell wasn’t around enough to know. … He’d figure something out later, right now he had stuff to do.

***

As time dragged on and on, Fell actually started to visit _less_ often, sometimes two or three days would go by before he came in again. And he didn’t hold them when he did come, no matter how hard Stretch tried to convince him to do so, when he left the puppies needed to be attached to Fell too so he needed to get _over_ his embarrassment about them not liking him. But he refused at every turn. It was aggravating and made Stretch want to slap him.

Eventually Stretch went downstairs to sit on the couch and wait for Fell’s return. He brought the puppies in their little puppy carriers so he wouldn’t have to go back upstairs when they needed something. He was feeding one of them when Red returned home first, teleporting in.

“Oh uh… hey Stretch, how’s it going?” he said with a sheepish grin.

Stretch glared at him as he adjusted his hold on the puppy so it could suckle better. “I need to talk to Fell.”

“Uh… Boss is busy right now with Guard stuff. He’s…”

“I know, that’s why I’m waiting for him.” He’d wait for however long it took for Fell to return.

“Uh… right. Anyway uh… I got shit to do too so uh… bye.” Red teleported away once more. Yeah right, he’d been about to slack off and watch TV. … Stretch used to do the same, now though he couldn’t; there was no slacking off when it came to taking care of children. He missed it.

 

It wasn’t until night began falling, well past supper time, that Fell finally returned home.

“They’re almost seven months, it’s time to start weaning them,” Stretch said without even giving him time to shut and lock the door. Luckily he’d just gotten done feeding the puppies less than half an hour ago and they were still enjoying their post feeding nap, for now anyway they could wake up at any moment.

Fell shut and locked the door before turning back to face Stretch with a sigh. “Are you sure they’re ready for that?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Wolves and wolf hybrids were one of the monster types that grew a bit faster. The puppies were basically toddlers, they could crawl around and would probably start to learn to talk soon, they were already making nonsense speech sounds on top of their normal puppy sounds. They were ready to be weaned and Stretch was ready to go home, he didn’t even care that he wasn’t allowed to talk about anything he just wanted to go home and see Blueberry and all his friends – a small circle but still – again.

“All right then,” Fell said. “I’ll tell Red to stop by the store for some baby food tomorrow and you can start weaning them.”

Stretch almost protested, _Fell_ should be the one to start feeding them real food, not Stretch. But he wouldn’t listen so there was no point wasting the breath. “And then I can go home once they’re able to live off baby food?”

Fell hesitated, a worried, _guilty_ looking crossing his face for half a second before his mask reasserted itself. “Yeah.”

Stretch glared at him, hoping that guilty expression was only there because he felt bad for having kidnapped Stretch and for keeping him for so long. “Good,” he said before turning around and sitting on the couch again. He’d go upstairs to sleep but the puppies would wake up if he moved their carriers so he’d sleep on the couch until they woke up on their own and would go back upstairs then.

***

“You’re not gonna let Stretch go home once the puppies are weaned, are ya?” Red asked, despite being fairly certain of the answer already. But he wanted to hear Fell say it was the right thing to do because he _always_ knew what was best.

“I… I don’t know,” Fell said as he started pacing in front of Red’s sentry station, snow crunching beneath his boots. “What do you think about doing that?” Goddamit, why’d he have to ask Red, he was the Boss, he shouldn’t need nor want Red’s input on it.

“I don’t know, whatever ya want to do ‘bout it is good.”

“That’s not helping, give me a real answer. I want to know your thoughts, be honest.”

Honesty was not one of Red’s strong suits, half truths and avoiding questions – especially difficult ones – were. “Well uh… he’s really good with the pups.” Better than Red could ever hope to be. He’d probably get one or more of them killed if he ended up in charge of them. And Fell had just gotten promoted, he couldn’t quit his job now or take time off. Well he _could_ but Red didn’t need to ask him to know he didn’t want to, being a high ranking Guard was his dream and he was good at it. “And he doesn’t seem as sad as when we first got him.” Not that Red would say he was happy, though considering how much he avoided Stretch and with how even when they were in the same room they ignored each other as much as possible, Red couldn’t know. Maybe he was perfectly happy and just didn’t like Red for obvious reasons.

Fell stopped pacing and turned to look at Red. His ears were perked high, listening for any sign of potential danger – Red’s were too – but his expression was stern, almost angry. “Do you think we should let him go home when the puppies no longer depend on him as a food source?”

“Well uh… I don’t know.” Red almost wished someone would attack them to bring this damn conversation to an end. Even though he’d been the one to grab Stretch in the first place he wanted no part in this conversation, that was only ever supposed to temporary. Keeping Stretch past the point where the puppies depended on him for survival was another matter entirely. … They still did though, didn’t they? “They’re like super attached to him, right? If we let him go we’ll have no way to stop them from crying and if the wrong person hears them then they could be in danger.”

“True.” Fell nodded, lifting a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

“And he’s already proven to be a good caregiver to them.” Which made sense since he was a soft monster, they always made the best parents. “And since I can’t take care of them by myself you’d have to quit work again after just being promoted and stuff or take a lot of time off.” Which was essentially the same anyway. Also, keeping Stretch would eliminate the possibility of the others finding out about the puppies for sure. Once no longer under their influence Stretch would have no reason to keep it a secret, right? But that wouldn’t be fair to Stretch… the wellbeing of the puppies was more important than him though.

“I’ll have to think about it.” Fell sighed as he turned away. “Pick up baby food on your way home today, it’s time they start learning to eat sold food.” Meaning their time to decide what to do about Stretch and the puppies was rapidly dwindling, hopefully they’d take a while to be completely weaned off Stretch’s magic.

Red groaned. “Yeah, okay.” He’d delay as long as he could because he hated interacting with Stretch. “See ya later,” he said as Fell walked away.

He then slumped as he went back to work. Ever since Stretch was allowed out of the nursery Red had been slacking off a lot less because his slack off spot had always been at home where only Fell would ever be able to find him. That was no longer an option so he needed to find a new one, one that no one else knew about. That was a lot of work though so he’d figure it out later.


	6. Baby Food

Red was drunk. He _reeked_ of booze and couldn’t stand straight. “Here,” he said with a hiccup as he held a shopping bag out towards Stretch.

Stretch glared at him but Red didn’t seem to notice nor care. So Stretch shifted his hold on the puppy in his arms currently suckling to accept the bag. The contents clinked softly inside as Stretch pulled it closer. It was jars of baby food. “Thank you,” he said, despite not wanting to speak to Red.

“You’re welcome,” Red said as he gave Stretch a thumbs up, his words slurred to near incomprehensibility. “Gonna go take a nap now.” Yeah, ‘nap’ it was night time. Stretch had been hanging out in the living room all day, waiting for Red to return with the baby food so he start to wean the puppies so he could go _home_. It would just have to wait for tomorrow, one extra day literally made no difference at this point.

Red made it up maybe two steps before collapsing. Stretch almost wanted to laugh at how _pathetic_ he was but he was too exhausted from having to take care of the puppies twenty-four/seven to laugh. And he’d have to drag Red out of the way once he was ready to go upstairs to sleep, until then though Red could just lie there.

 

Getting the puppies to eat the baby food proved to be easier than he’d thought it be. Though he should’ve guessed that considering how much they liked to put everything that was small enough to fit into their mouths. The real challenge was having them _keep_ it down. Still young and used to magic milk, they had some trouble processing real food, resulting in them vomiting it all up not even an hour after they’d finished eating.

Luckily, Fell had shown Stretch where he kept the cleaning supplies a while ago in case he needed them for something. And Stretch had been smart enough to put them all in the kitchen first, making the clean up fairly easy. Except for the one who threw up on him.

After clean up and tossing his vomited covered shirt in the wash, Stretch had to comfort them. Vomiting was not a pleasant experience so he didn’t blame them for being upset about it. He then breast fed them. He’d try the baby food again next time they were hungry and keep doing that until they could eat it consistently. Then he could go home. He was almost there, he just had to deal with this a little bit longer.

 

The next week or so was almost exactly the same. Stretch would feed them baby food in the kitchen when they got hungry, hoping and praying they’d keep it down. But every time it wasn’t even five minutes before they were vomiting, he’d learned quickly what the exacts signs were of that and thus at least didn’t often get much on himself anymore, most of the time anyway occasionally they’d surprise him. And then he’d clean up and feed them the usual way.

“What are you doing?”

Stretch turned around to see Fell standing in the doorway of the laundry room. “Uh… they threw up, gotta wash all the stuff I used to clean it and the shirt I was wearing,” Stretch said as he pressed the button on the washing machine to start it.

“Oh good, thank you,” Fell said. “While you’re at it you can do the rest of the laundry.” He wasn’t even _asking_ , he was just _telling_.

“Yeah, whatever, I guess. I gotta go and feed them though before they start crying again.” He’d just gotten done comforting them.

Fell followed him out and watched as Stretch moved the baby carriers to the living room so he could feed them on the couch. He didn’t even look away when Stretch started breastfeeding, he’d seen it a million times already though so did it really matter anymore? “How’s the weaning going?”

Stretch shrugged, being careful not to jostle the puppy on his breast. “They started not throwing the baby food up _every_ time, so I guess it’s progressing.” Hopefully they’d stop doing so entirely soon.

“Good, I’m glad to see they’re doing well.”

They hung out in silence for a bit, other than for the sounds the puppies made, before Stretch spoke. “So, how ya gonna handle them once I’m gone?” He maybe shouldn’t ask but whatever.

“Uh… I just remembered, I have stuff I need to take care of.” Fell turned and quickly left. What did that mean? Was he just nervous about that upcoming eventuality or was he being cagey about not letting Stretch go home? … It had _better_ be the former or Stretch was going to… do something. No way would he stand for that, Fell had _promised_ he could go home once the puppies were weaned.

 

Slowly but surely the puppies started vomiting the baby food up less and less often. Stretch would still offer his breast afterward to make sure they were getting enough nutrition and just in case they vomited later. Sometimes they took it, sometimes they didn’t, even when they did it was never for long. Soon though it got the point where he was confident they could survive solely off baby food.

And once when they went a _whole_ _day_ without vomiting their real food up, Stretch decided to call it.

 

 

“It’s done, they’re weaned,” he said to Fell that night as _soon_ as he came through the door. “They don’t need me anymore.”

Fell flinched, turning around to close the door didn’t hide it. “Well… are you sure.”

“Yes I’m fucking sure.” Stretch had left the puppies upstairs to nap so he swear all he wanted. “Let me go home.”

“Uh… first we have to figure out how we’re going to take care of the puppies without you. So can you stay for a few more days?”

Stretch hissed. “No, let me go home _now_. You _promised_ that once they were weaned I could leave.”

Fell looked troubled and conflicted, the first time Stretch had ever seen him like that. “They’re very attached to you though so maybe…”

“ _No_ ,” Stretch cut him off. “Let me go home _now_.” His tail was puffed up and his ears pressed flat to his skull. He was not going to stand for anything less than being freed.

Fell looked like he’d rather leave, even pressing himself up against the front door. If he opened it, Stretch would make a run for it and pray he was fast enough to get to the door leading to the basement and the machine before Fell could catch him. Doubtful but he had to try if given the opportunity.

Fell took a deep breath as he straightened but he could meet Stretch’s eyes. “Sorry but… I can’t.”

“Can’t _what_?”

“Can’t let you leave yet. I’m too busy to…”

Stretch shoved him into door and pulled a fist back to punch Fell in the face. Fell side stepped it though, grabbing Stretch’s arm as he did so. He growled, low and deep as he slammed Stretch into the door instead, twisting his captured arm behind his back.

Stretch tried to squirm free but Fell’s vastly superior strength showed. Instead his eyes filled with tears. “You _promised_ though.”

“Sorry, but that’s how it is. I’m too busy with the Guard to take care of them properly and Sans is barely capable of keeping _himself_ alive, I can’t trust him alone with the puppies. And I can’t leave them home alone all day. You’re the perfect nanny, I can’t just let you go. Now are you going to behave or am I going to have to drag you upstairs and lock you in the nursery again.”

“I’ll behave.” Stretch sniffed, hating himself for the tears of frustration and despair forming in his eyes. There was no point fighting, especially since he’d get locked in the nursery again if he did for who even knew how long this time.

“Good,” Fell said as he released Stretch.

Stretch unsuccessfully tried to wipe away his tears with the heel of his hand as he started for the stairs, keeping his head bowed and titled away from Fell. “I hate you,” he said under his breath as he passed by.

“I don’t care,” Fell said coldly.

Once in the nursery – his _room_ for perhaps the rest of his life – Stretch walked over and flopped onto his air mattress. He curled up and hugged the pillow to his face to muffle his sobs.


	7. Weaned

Over the next couple weeks Fell and Red managed to stay out of the house enough that Stretch didn’t see them, even in passing. He would’ve accosted them and begged them to change their mind if he did. Which they probably knew hence why they avoided him.

Instead he slipped a three page note under Fell’s locked door, cajoling and begging to be allowed to go home. He even offered to come over and babysit or – more preferably – have them bring the puppies over to his place to babysit. He could get Blueberry out of the house for long enough and he wouldn’t tell _anyone_. There was never any reply though and they continued to avoid him completely.

On the bright side though – if it could be called a bright side – because the puppies no longer needed milk from him he could stop taking the drug to fill his breasts with magic for them. And he was finally able to desummon them after a couple weeks, freeing him of their weight at least. He never wanted to summoned breasts again.

He didn’t have much time to mope as the puppies slept less and less and got more and more rowdy by the day thus he needed to watch them and keep them entertained. As little as he wanted to be here he wasn’t going to neglect them like their mom and uncle were doing. And it was at least a distraction from how much Stretch missed home.

‘ _they need toys. they’re bored all the time and need something to do. also they’re crawling around a lot so i need baby gates to stop them from going places. and more baby food, we’re almost out_.’ Stretch wrote on a piece of paper in the kitchen. He than went upstairs and stuck it under Fell’s door.  What he wrote on the paper was true but he also wanted to check to see if they’d gotten his other note. If this one was ignored too then they maybe hadn’t seen his other note and thus there was still room for negotiation.

 

The next morning there was nothing. The following one though when he went downstairs, carrying two of the puppies’ carriers – the puppies were a bit big for them now and soon he would no longer be able to use them – to bring them to the kitchen for breakfast, there was everything he’d requested in the living room. Meaning they _had_ seen his note, probably the first one too which they’d ignored.

Stretch sighed and he resumed his journey towards the kitchen. “Well at least you guys will be happy,” he told the puppies. They made nonsense speech sounds back at him, it was cute. “Yeah, you’ll probably be learning to talk soon huh? And walk too probably.”

Would Fell want to be there for their first words or steps? He hadn’t been when they’d started to learn to crawl or when they’d been weaned. But he should for those things, right? He was their biological mother, Red might want to be there too as their uncle. Such things were a big deal in a child’s development. With how fast animal hybrid baby monsters developed it’d be very soon too, maybe he should leave another note.

***

‘ _the puppies are probably going to be walking and talking soon if you’d like to see that_ ,’ Fell read off the latest paper he’d found under the door.

“What’s it say this time Boss?” Red said from behind him. When Fell had accidentally gotten pregnant they’d had to convert Red’s room into a nursery, meaning he’d had to move in with Fell. It was _supposed_ to have been temporary but he couldn’t move his bed back out with Stretch living here too.

Fell wordlessly handed him the note. He _did_ want to be there for his puppies’ first words and steps but… he was _so_ busy ~~and didn’t want to be around Stretch.~~ He’d been promoted to head of the Snowdin Guard now, that meant he had stuff to do _all_ the time. And Red’s newfound work ethic – brought about by avoiding Stretch and thus home – had got him a small promotion too. So they were busy often, especially Fell which is why they _needed_ Stretch to care for the puppies.

“We could ask him to record it,” Red suggested. “That way we don’t gotta… ya know.”

“Take off work,” Fell said. He couldn’t take off work so he wasn’t _avoiding_ Stretch, he was just too busy to spend time with the puppies, that’s all. When things calmed down a little he could spend more time with them.

“Yeah… _that_.”

“Recording it is probably a good idea.” That way they wouldn’t miss it ~~while also not having to be around Stretch.~~

***

‘ _record the puppies’ walking and talking and just in general. then put the camera’s memory card in an envelope once it’s full and put it under the door_.’ The writing was clearly Red’s. The note had been under a camera on the kitchen counter when Stretch had gone downstairs this morning.

He scowled as he balled it up and tossed it in the trashcan – it was starting to get full, he’d have to leave it by the front door soon for Fell or Red, probably Red, to take out later. He wasn’t going to record the puppies doing anything. If they wanted to see them they’d have to come and see them in person.

He was going to use the camera for other things though, like sending them another message asking to go home. It probably wasn’t going to work but he had to try. He’d been here for almost nine months now, he didn’t want to spend a whole year here. … He was probably going to spend a lot longer than that though.

“Time for breakfast,” he said with forced cheeriness as he turned back around to look at the puppies. All five of them responded with baby babble and clapping, at least they were happy.

 

Stretch didn’t know much about cameras but the one they gave him looked pretty standard, not super high tech but not trash either. It had a little fold out screen so one could film without have to hold it up to their face. Testing it out a little revealed that the picture and sound quality were good, or what he would consider to be good as a non-expert.

He waited until after lunch when the puppies were napping – and would hopefully stay napping for an hour or two – to set up camera on a pile of books in living on the coffee table, facing towards the couch. Once he had it perfectly positioned he hit the record button and hopped around to sit in front of it.

“No, I’m not showing you video of the puppies, if you want to see them then you have to come and see them for yourself.” It felt weird talking to the camera but he’d practiced a few times over the past couple of days since he’d gotten the camera, he could do this. “The reason I’m using the camera at all is ask you again to _please_ let me go home. You _promised_ you’d let me leave once the puppies were weaned and I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone about them and I _won’t_.”

He wanted to get mad and curse at them but… he didn’t have the energy too. He was wasting his time doing this and might incite their rage, so why bother? They’d never let him leave, why would they? He was doing exactly what they wanted him to do and doing it well. And he couldn’t _stop_ doing it since neglecting the puppies wouldn’t be right and the fact that he’d grown to care for them – hard not to when he was providing everything for them – he was averse to the very idea of neglecting them.

“I’ll still take care of them if you need me to, I promise. I’ll do anything you want, just let me go home _please_.” He honestly didn’t care anymore, _all_ he wanted was to go home and be free, nothing else mattered. “You _know_ it’s wrong do this to me; you’re basically keeping me as a damn _slave_. You’ll let me go if you have _any_ shred of decency left in your souls.” He stood and briskly walked over to stop the recording.

He then turned off the camera and popped out its memory card. He put it in the envelope he’d written ‘ _puppies’ first words_ ’ on earlier. After putting the camera on top of the fridge in the kitchen where the puppies would never be able to reach it, he went upstairs and slid the envelope under Fell’s door. They’d probably ignore him again but he _had_ to try at least one more time.

 ***

“Motherfucker,” Red said as Stretch’s video finished playing. Considering Stretch’s first note a couple weeks ago they should’ve expected this but Red certainly hadn’t, neither apparently had Fell.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Fell growled as he sat down on his bed. “He’s right, you know, we’re keeping him as slave.”

“It’s legal here though.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t make it right.” … That was true.

Red groaned as he crawled onto his mattress – he missed having it in a proper frame instead of the floor. “We _need_ him to take care of the pups though. So what are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know.”

“He said he’ll still take care of them and stuff so… maybe it’ll be fine to let him go?” Red wasn’t sure he believed that. No matter what someone would find out about the puppies if they let Stretch, even if he didn’t tell anyone, because he’d still have to come over here often to care for them or they’d be brought to his place. And if he couldn’t wash their scents off himself before Blueberry – or any other animal hybrid monsters - saw him, Blueberry would know immediately where he’d been. There was a huge chance _everyone_ would find out almost as soon as Stretch was free.

“This is your fault, you did this. So you’re going to decide what we do,” Fell said.

Red groaned. “But…”

“No, _you’re_ the one who grabbed him, so _you’re_ the one deciding what we’re going to do about this.”

Red was the king of making bad decisions, this one proved that. So how was he supposed to decide what to do? Their lives would be ruined if they were forced to take charge of the puppies – not to mention how hard that would be on puppies too – and all the others would know what they had done to Stretch and about the puppies if they let Stretch go. On the other hand they could keep things as they were, the easier solution for themselves and the puppies, but… unfair to Stretch who’d done _nothing_ to deserve this. “Uh… can I think ‘bout it for a bit?”

“Yeah, whatever, I need sleep anyway.”


	8. Decision

Stretch hung out in the living room most of the time these days, especially now that there two baby gates in place – one blocking off the kitchen, the other blocking off the stairs – to make sure the puppies couldn’t get into anything that would hurt them. It was a pain to clean up the messes they made once they were done playing but he did it anyway, he wanted to stay on Fell’s good side on the off chance that he’d be let free eventually. Though perhaps making a mess might be the better option for that, Fell would be unhappy with the mess and thus Stretch, resulting in perhaps wanting to kick him out. … Or he could lock Stretch in the nursery all day again.

So that was where he was the evening Fell and Red _finally_ decided to show their faces again. The puppies were enjoying their post dinner nap huddled up with each other on the floor with the one stuffed animal they had that they chose to cuddle instead of chew on. And Stretch was about to drift off on the couch when the pop of Red’s teleport came from in front of him, prompting him to open his eyes.

He sat up. “What do you want?” He tried to keep his voice even, he didn’t dare hope that they’d come to tell him he was free after they’d seen the video, especially since that had been a week ago. And he didn’t dare get mad either, doing so had proven to not work in the past.

“We want to see the puppies,” Fell said. He looked calm but Red was fidgeting. Of _course_ they were here for the puppies, not Stretch. Which was… a good thing, Fell was their mother he should come to see them sometimes at least. Stretch would forever be their primary caretaker though, how was he going to explain what was up with that when they were older? Would they even question it? They’d probably assume Stretch was their mom and Fell was their dad, which would be for the best in the long run. He probably wouldn’t even bother to correct them.

“Well, they’re over there.” Stretch gestured to where they were napping. “Don’t wake them please, I just got them to go to sleep.” Would it even be worth the effort to ask again for freedom after being denied it so many times? … Probably not.

Fell and Red walked over to look down at the puppies. “Why are they sleeping on the floor?” Red asked in a whisper but with clear disapproval.

“’Cause that’s where they wanna sleep right now. If I move them they’ll wake up and start crying and then they won’t go back to sleep and be cranky for the rest of the day because they didn’t get their nap.”

Fell sighed after a couple minutes and went over to sit on the couch on the other side of the couch, Red followed him. “We… need to talk.”

“About what?” Stretch crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. They were going to apologize and but ultimately end up saying that Stretch had to stay here to care of _Fell’s_ puppies because they were unwilling to sacrifice anything for them.

There was a long pause before Fell nudged Red and the guilty expression on Red’s face deepened. “I shouldn’t’ve kidnapped you,” he said after a while. “Sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t fix it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know but the pups were starving, we _had_ to do something and we had to do it as soon as possible. It was supposed to be a temporary thing ya know, like we’d let ya go as soon as the pups didn’t need ya anymore which well… they still do.”

“Which is why I’m still here and never going to leave, or at least not until they’re adults.” How long was that going to take? Years undoubtedly. Would he ever even be allowed outside of the house? Hopefully. Though in this world it might be for the best that he didn’t see what it was like out there.

**[Bad Ending]**

“Yes,” Fell said with a regretful sigh. “We… can’t do that to the puppies, they need you and… I can’t take much time off work to take proper care of them even with you babysitting sometimes.”

“It’s not so bad though,” Red said with a forced smile. “I’m sure you’ll grow to like it here after a while and ya like the puppies, right?”

Stretch sighed. “Yeah, I guess so.” There was no point fighting or making a big deal out of it, or even getting mad. He’d known it was coming. “Can I take a nap now? I’m really tired.”

“All right,” Fell said as he and Red stood.

Stretch lay down on the couch as they left the room, heading the kitchen. If he was lucky the puppies would stay asleep for a few more hours. Doubtful but Stretch would enjoy oblivion of sleep for as long as he could before they woke him.

**[Good Ending]**

“Actually… no,” Red said. “You’re right, we can’t keep ya here forever.”

Stretch looked up at them. “Really?” It was almost too good to be true.

“Yes, really, we’ll… let you go home,” Fell confirmed. “But you said you’ll still help with the puppies, I’m not going to make you or anything but…”

“Yes, I will just… let me go _home_.” Stretch honestly didn’t mind and wouldn’t have wanted to leave them in Fell and Red’s sole care anyway, they _clearly_ wouldn’t make good caretakers.

“Yes, tomorrow…”

“No, _now_ ,” Stretch interrupted. “Let me go home _now_.” He didn’t want to wait until tomorrow, what if they changed their mind? “We can figure out the stuff with the puppies _later_ , I want to go home now.” _Before_ they changed their minds because they could and had every reason to.

Fell sighed but stood. “All right, come here, I’ll take the collar off and then Sans will teleport you to the machine.”

Stretch jumped up and went over to stand in front of him. Fell turned him around and a short while later there was a click and the collar was being removed from Stretch’s neck. He was tempted to teleport straight to the machine himself but after so long of not being able to use magic it would probably be uncomfortable and unhealthy to use that much right off the bat.

Red grasped his wrist and teleported, landing them in the basement in front of the machine room. “Look uh… sorry ‘bout everything. We should’ve let ya go after the puppies were weaned as agreed but...”

“No, ya _should’ve_ never kidnapped me to begin with.”

“Right uh… fair enough. But uh… can ya promise to wash our scents before interreacting with Blue or any of the others? Boss _really_ doesn’t all them knowing ‘bout the puppies.”

“Fine, whatever.” If he encountered Blueberry before he could take a shower though he was just going to let it happen and probably explain it if Blueberry asked. He had no reason to try hard to keep his promise to keep the puppies a secret. “But why not?”

“Well uh… various reasons. I’m not sure what they all are but Boss was _super_ insistent ‘bout it. And the less people who know about them, the better, even here only Undyne knows ‘bout them.”

Stretch wanted to question him more but now was not the time. He jumped on the machine and punched in the coordinates to his universe, thankfully he still remembered it even after all this time. The portal opened and without giving Red or this wretched place one last look he stepped through it.

The other side was almost identical in looks but it _felt_ different, it felt like home. He almost teared up with relief as he headed up the stairs and out into the cool air of Snowdin. He went straight to the door and tried the handle, it was locked and he didn’t have his key anymore. He rang the doorbell instead. When Blueberry answered he’d smell the puppies and Stretch as well as Red and Fell’s wolf scents but the door was locked and Stretch didn’t want to push his magic with a teleport so Red and Fell could go fuck themselves.

There was no answer for several long seconds so he rang again and again until… “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” came Blueberry’s shout from inside.

A short while later the door opened. “What…” he began but froze, his expression going from his faux friendly door answering face to one of surprise. “Pappy?”

“Hey Sans, long time no see huh?” Should Stretch apologize for being gone so long? It wasn’t his fault though but Blueberry didn’t know that so maybe he should.

Before he could decide Blueberry tackled him in a hug. He almost fell over – he’d forgotten how forceful Blueberry’s hugs could be sometimes – but managed to catch himself and hug back. It felt like it had been years and years since the last time Blueberry hugged him.

“I thought you were dead,” Blueberry said when he finally stepped back, allowing Stretch to enter. He had tears in his eyes.

“Sorry,” Stretch said as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. The house though exact in shape, size and layout of the rooms to Fell and Red’s house was vastly different in every other way. Everything was arranged differently and it was _far_ more colourful and there more useless decoration adorning the walls and on various pieces of furniture. He’d never thought he’d be so happy to see it again.

“You smell like Red and Fell,” Blueberry said, his cat ears flattening back against his skull as his tail twitched. “And… puppies?”

Stretch shrugged as he walked over and sit on the couch. “It’s a long story.”

“What did they do to you?” Blueberry insisted. Why couldn’t he go back to just being happy Stretch was home? Why’d he have to be nosy? “If they hurt you like… _that_ I’ll…”

“They didn’t hurt me like that,” Stretch interrupted. “They’re Fell’s puppies, all I did was take care of them. That’s why they… kidnapped me, they wanted me to take care of the puppies.”

Blueberry relaxed a little as he took one of Stretch’s hands. “Okay,” he said with forced calmness. “That’s not as bad as I was thinking but it’s still _fucked_ up.”

Stretch flinched, he’d _never_ heard Blueberry swear before or look that mad. “It’s whatever,” he said with a shrug. “Don’t tell them I told you, they don’t you or anyone else knowing about the puppies.” He could at least pretend he’d tried keep his promise.

“It’s _not_ whatever and I don’t _care_ what they want, they _kidnapped_ you, that’s _not_ okay. How _dare_ they do that to you? It thought you were _dead_.”

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize.” Blueberry took a deep breath as he stepped back as he put his hands together in front of his face. “How about I make you a late supper and then afterward you tell me _exactly_ what happened and why.”

“Sure.” Stretch had eaten earlier but it had been his own cooking and therefore not that great. And it had been _months_ since he’d had Blueberry’s cooking, he’d missed it. “Can I hang out in the kitchen while you cook?” He didn’t want to get in the way but he also didn’t want to be alone yet either.

“Of course,” Blueberry said with a cheery smile. “Let’s go.” He pulled Stretch to his feet and together they went into the kitchen, also vastly more colourful than Fell’s kitchen. It was nice to see it again.

Later Stretch would have to figure out how he was going to keep his promise to the Fell and Red to continue caring for the puppies since the two of them couldn’t be trusted to. Hopefully they’d let bring them here instead of forcing him to spend any more time in their wretched house. And he’d also have to find a way to explain that to Blueberry in a way that wouldn’t make him mad. But they could figure that out later, for now he’d just enjoy being home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide whether I wanted Fell and Red to keep Stretch or not, so I decided to write both outcomes, yay! If you have a preference for which ending you'd like to me to upload first, feel free to leave a comment letting me know. (ALWAYS feel free to leave a comment, I love them.)


	9. Good Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted the good ending first so here it is.

The puppies woke up about an hour after Stretch left and they started crying not even a minute later. Fell picked one up to comfort it but it only started crying _harder_. And no matter how he shushed it or rocked it, it still cried.

“What do we do Boss?” Red asked with a note of desperation in his voice after half an hour or so had passed and the puppies were still crying. He’d refused to pick any of them up and Fell had been forced to drop that idea. “If they keep crying someone outside will hear and then… bad things will happen.”

“I _know_ ,” Fell growled at him. He didn’t need to be told something so obvious. The puppies were still too young to be safe if everyone in Snowdin knew about them, they needed to be old enough to be learning how to defend themselves before they could be known about.

Unfortunately, his anger only made the puppy in his arms cry _harder_ , which shouldn’t have been possible. How did Stretch get them to quiet down? Would he be mad if Fell went over there and brought him back right now to get the puppies to calm down? They couldn’t bring the puppies over there without Blueberry seeing them so that wasn’t an option.

The doorbell rang. Fell and Red froze and snapped their heads around to look at the door. “Answer it,” Fell said in a whisper. “If it’s someone who’s likely to hurt the puppies _kill_ them.” Killing was usually the last resort but when it came to protecting the puppies – or if it was necessary for survival0 – he had no qualms about it.

Red teleported over and opened the door a crack to peek through.

“Let me in _right_ now.” Was that… Blueberry’s voice? It might be Razz or Ash though, they sounded almost identical when they got mad, which the speaker certainly was. It made sense for it to be Blueberry though since he’d likely been home when Stretch got there and he would’ve smelled Red, Fell, and the puppies on the Stretch. … At least it wasn’t anyone dangerous though.

“Let him in,” Fell said with a resigned sigh before Red could ask him if he should. Wordlessly Red obeyed.

The anger in Blueberry’s face and stance as he stepped in was expected and justified. “How _dare_ you?” He said with a hiss, his grey-blue haired tail puffed up to twice its size as Red closed and locked the door behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Fell said, forcing himself to keep calm. It was hard when he was _still_ trying in vain to calm the crying puppies down. Getting angry or showing his frustration though would make things worse.

“Sorry doesn’t fix it. You had _no_ right to _kidnap_ my brother to take care of your puppies for you. You should’ve _asked_ for help.”

Fell _could_ throw Red under the bus here, he’d been planning to ask for help when Red brought Stretch home so it was more Red’s fault than his. But he’d gone along with it and had decided to keep Stretch longer than the promised time so he was just as complicit in the whole thing as Red. “I didn’t want anyone knowing about them.”

“Why?”

“Personal reasons.”

Blueberry’s tail swished back and forth with anger, his ears pressed flat against his skull, as he glared at Stretch.

“We _had_ to,” Red interjected. “Boss wasn’t producing milk to feed them so we had to get someone else to feed them. We didn’t have _time_ to ask people, they were gonna die.”

Blueberry’s angry expression softened a little, not much though. “ _No_ , you could’ve still asked, I would’ve helped right away.”

Fell shrugged, not something he did often but what else could he do other than explain why he’d prefer none of the others to know about the puppies. It was too late now, they’d all find out. “Did Stretch tell you about his agreement to still help take care of them?”

“Yes, and that’s fine _but_ he’s not coming over here to do it. When he’s babysitting them your going to bring them over to _our_ house, understood?”

“Understood,” Fell said before Red could interject with a compliant. There was nothing else they could do, it was too late to keep them a secret from the others at this point. “Do you think we could take them over there now? As I’m _sure_ you’re aware, they’re crying and we need them to be quiet before someone outside hears.” The longer this went on the higher chance of that happening and thus the more dangerous all this was. “You can finish scolding us over there.”

Blueberry studied them and then the puppies for a little bit before nodding. “Fine, he said they’d probably need him soon anyway. Red can teleport us and them down there.”

 

Once the puppies were in Stretch’s care once more he got them to stop crying in _minutes_. Blueberry then pulled Red and Fell aside to lecture them at length about how what they’d done was wrong. Fell didn’t need to be told, neither did Red, but they sat through it anyway, there was no shutting Blueberry up once he was really going and he had every right to be mad. That didn’t make it not annoying though.

After talking himself near hoarse, Blueberry finally allowed them to leave. Back in the living room, Stretch was asleep on the couch and the puppies were cuddled up on top him, also sleeping. It was adorable even if the sight sent a stab of guilt through Fell’s soul. He was an _awful_ parent. He’d never _asked_ to be a parent though so… who could blame him?

“Can we leave them here tonight?” he asked in a whisper. “It’ll take me a little while to figure something out at work that’ll allow me time to take care of them.” He _really_ didn’t want to quit but he remain head of the Snowdin Guard when he had to take time off to care for the puppies?

“I suppose so,” Blueberry said. “Moving them would wake them anyway and they probably need sleep.”

 

The _next day_ the rest of their counterparts came over to yell at them too, even Blueberry showed up again, the only one not there was Stretch. All their softer world counterparts were cat hybrids and the ones from the darker worlds were wolf hybrids. Lust and Pink were rabbits though, somehow though they were just as pissed about the whole thing as the others and weren’t afraid to speak their mind about it. Just like with Blueberry, Fell let all of them have their say without interrupting, Red tried to a few times but Fell didn’t let him.

It was all well and good until the topic of punishment came up. Prison wasn’t an option since slavery wasn’t illegal here, not mention that would require exposing the ease of travel through the multiverse Gaster’s machine offered to too many people who might try to take advantage of it.

“We shouldn’t discuss this with them present,” Comic said before the conversation could go further than that.

“We have stuff to do anyway,” Fell said as he stood. He was _so_ done with the conversation, he had work to do. Considering the fact that they couldn’t get the law involved and the ones from the soft universes wouldn’t let anyone torture them – as Cash had suggested – nothing much would happen other than Red and Fell being ostracized. Bad but not as bad as it could be. “Let’s go Sans.” He placed a hand on Red’s shoulder. Red hesitated for a bit before obeying and teleporting them away.

 

They returned a few hours later – as soon as they reasonably could – to find a large envelope on the coffee table with the words ‘ ** _READ ME_** ’ written on it in big letters. Inside was an uncomfortably legally worded document that laid out their crime and the punishment that had been decided for them. It was far worse than Fell would’ve expected.

“They can’t fucking do that,” Red growled as he read it too.

“Go check,” Fell said, keeping a tight reign on his emotions because they _could_ do that.

Red vanished with a pop and retuned maybe half a minute later. “They did it. The machine’s been gutted. I don’t know if I can fix it, certainly not any time soon.”

Fell groaned as he sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to see his puppies one last time. The group had decided to destroy the machine, taking away their ability to travel the multiverse and to take custody of the puppies because they’d proven to be neglectful caretakers as well as wretched criminals.

“That’s not fair,” Red said. “They can’t take the pups from us.”

“Well they did.”

“But… but they _can’t_.”

There was nothing Red or Fell could so about it now though, the machine was already destroyed. Fell stood and marched up the stairs. On the bright side he didn’t have anything to distract him from his job now but… he _wanted_ to see his puppies again. He hadn’t wanted them at the start but they were still _his_ , he still cared about them. There was nothing he could do about that now though until Red fixed the machine… if he even _could_ fix it.

***

“That’s not fair,” Stretch said once Blueberry finished explaining the punishment he and the others had decided on for Fell and Red. “They’re Fell’s puppies, ya can’t just… take them away from him.”

“He _kidnapped_ you and kept you as slave to take care of them so he didn’t have to,” Blueberry said. They were seated across from each other at the kitchen table, the puppies were in the living room napping, Stretch ears were perked up to listen for when they woke up.

“He _physically_ couldn’t feed them though, that’s why _Red_ went and got me. He should’ve asked but… it’s not like they don’t care about them.” Stretch couldn’t believe he _defending_ Fell and Red but taking away Fell’s ability to see the puppies was going too far.

“They still weren’t being good caregivers,” Blueberry said. “You said so yourself, they were almost never around. Something _had_ to be done, we couldn’t let them get away with that and this is the best solution.”

“It’s going too far. Can’t you guys come up with something else?”

Blueberry looked away. “No, we uh… already did it. When we left their universe we opened the portal and… Cash destroyed their machine before we all stepped through. It doesn’t have to be forever though, Red should be able to fix it eventually.”

Wonderful. Stretch could still use the machine over here to bring the puppies back to them but… the longest a portal could stay open was about minute. It’d be _far_ too easy to get trapped over there, Stretch _couldn’t_ risk that, he’d just gotten _out_ of there after all.

“And if you don’t want to continue to care for the puppies, you don’t have to,” Blueberry continued. “I could or we could adopt them out or...”

“No,” Stretch said. “I’ll do it. They’re attached to me anyway.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to, they’re not your responsibility, you didn’t even have any say in this.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I want to.” It was too late for Stretch to do anything about them being taken away from Fell but he could keep in touch via cellphone – Cash had made special ones for everyone that would allow them to call or text each other even when in different universes. He could return them to Fell as soon as Red fixed the machine, however long that would take. And he was home now, he would happily take care of them now that he was _free_ to decide to do so, instead of being forced into it.

“All right,” Blueberry said. “I’ll get more stuff for them from the store later today.” He’d already gone out and gotten baby food to feed them. Now they just needed beds and toys for them.

 

Later, Stretch took a picture of the puppies huddled up together napping and sent it to Fell via text message. ‘ _sorry about what the others did. i had no say in it but i’ll keep you up to date on the pups, k?_ ’ he sent next.

He didn’t get a reply until late that night when he was about to go to bed. ‘ _REALLY_?’

‘ _yes really. they’re your pups you have a right to see them. the others had no right to take them away sorry. when red fixes the machine you can see them in person again though_ ’ He was still unhappy with Fell and Red for what they’d done but Fell undoubtedly already knew that, making it pointless to say.

‘ _THANK YOU. I APPRECIATE IT, RED DOES TOO. WE’LL KEEP IN TOUCH_.’

‘ _k i’ll text or call you tomorrow then. about to go to bed now_.’

‘ _ALL RIGHT, TALK TO YOU THEN. THANKS FOR THIS. SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING. RED WILL TRY TO FIX THE MACHINE SOON SO WE CAN SEE THEM AGAIN_ ,’ That would probably take a while though – if it happened at all since there was a chance Red _couldn’t_ fix it – all of them would just have to make do with this arrangement until then.


	10. Bad Ending

Fell and Red visited with the puppies more often. They rarely if ever took an active role in caring for them though or helping Stretch teach them to speak or walk no matter how Stretch prodded them to do so. But they were visiting at least and after a few more months the puppies started to like them – or Red at least because he brought them candy sometimes – not as much as Stretch but still enough to be happy when they showed up.

For a long while they rarely initiated any interaction with Stretch and when they did interact with him it was always brief and awkward, ending it as _soon_ as they could. They got over it eventually though and started interacting him normally, which was _far_ preferable. They even hung out with him if when they came to visit the puppies during their nap time.

Slowly but surely he got more and more responsibilities around the house. His cooking was getting better so he was put in charge of that most nights since when Fell returned home from work he wanted to rest – and Red was bad at cooking. He was also put in charge of doing the laundry and keeping the whole house clean, including Fell’s room – Red moved downstairs to sleep on the couch. The only things he _didn’t_ do was take the trash out and go shopping for groceries or other things because he wasn’t allowed outside of the house.

As the kids got older though they didn’t require _constant_ supervision when they were napping anymore because they were consistent with how long they slept for, giving Stretch slightly more free time to get stuff done around the house. Soon he’d start home schooling them once Red got everything that was needed for that. It was _not_ going to be fun but schools here were apparently pretty shit and dangerous sometimes. But Red and Fell would be teaching them how to fight – a necessary skill in a world like this one – though when it was time for that so they’d _finally_ be doing something real with them at least.

Stretch read to them every night, they wanted him to and it helped them calm down at the end of the day. It often left him feeling lonely and melancholic, he’d used to read Blueberry a bed time story when they were kids and their dad wasn’t there at night to do it, a common occurrence.

Once he sure they were all asleep for good – they were old enough now not to wake up in the middle of the night most nights – he crept out. He still slept in there with them but he wasn’t in the mood to go to sleep right now. He slept that _all_ the time – as often as the puppies and housework allowed him to – and thus wouldn’t be able to fall asleep if he tried. He needed a change of pace.

He crept to Fell’s room and lay on his bed. He and Red were still downstairs. They’d come home late and Stretch had left them eating the dinner he’d reheated for them to put the puppies to bed so Fell would probably be up here soon.

What would Stretch do once Fell was here though? Confront him about wanting to go home again? … That _never_ worked and he’d given up on it a while ago ~~and was it even _really_ home anymore with however long he’d been away?~~ He’d figure something out once Fell showed up, or maybe he’d just end up sleeping here – not that Fell would let him – that would count as a change of pace, right?

True to prediction, Fell showed up not even ten minutes later. He paused in the doorway as he looked at Stretch. “What are you doing in here?”

“I’m bored and lonely.”

Fell stepped all the way in and closed the door. “And?” he asked, rising an ‘eyebrow’.

“Wanna fuck?” Stretch said, the first words that came to his mind when confronted in such a position. And that _would_ be doing something different that would get his mind off of everything, right?

Fell almost seemed to flinch. “What?”

Stretch sighed as he sat up. “Wanna have like sex or whatever?” He maybe shouldn’t be asking for this considering the circumstances but… who cared? He was here against his will taking care of Fell’s puppies and keeping his house in order, the _least_ Fell could do in return was give him some adult affection – even if it was fake – and make him feel good. And he was already acting as Fell’s housewife so why not fulfill the sex part of that role too? It didn’t matter.

“Why would you… want to have sex with me?” Fell asked. For the first time in a while he looked guilty, like he actually felt bad about forcibly keeping Stretch here, not enough to let him go though, no, _never_ that.

Stretch shrugged. “I’m bored and lonely, what other reason do I need? So ya wanna fuck or not?”

Fell glanced around the room as if unsure what to do or say.

“The pups are sleeping, as long as we’re quiet they won’t wake up,” Stretch could also go to Red, he’d be down for it, probably.

“You… really want to.”

“Yes.” Stretch would do _anything_ to fill the void in his soul or at least be distracted from it for a little bit. “ _Please_.”

Fell sighed as some of the tension left his body. “Sure, I could use the stress relief. If you change your mind though just say so and I’ll stop.” Like Stretch would even do that, he _needed_ this or… _something_.

“Perfect.” Stretch rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed and started undressing. Not wanting to waste time or give himself time to truly consider what he was doing here he summoned his magic as soon as his clothes were off, forming it into a pussy. It was dry right now but that could easily be fixed.

“Let me,” Fell said in a gentle whisper as he sat next to Stretch. He’d taken off his armor and gloves earlier before his daily shower upon returning home, leaving him in causal clothing. He put a hand on Stretch’s shoulder and guided him into a lying down position on his back.

He then dipped his head between Stretch’s legs, spreading them with his hands and lapping his tongue over Stretch’s clit. Stretch gasped and jerked his hips up into his tongue. His magic was extra sensitive from having not been summoned in a long while and thus it wasn’t long before Fell had him dripping wet with arousal. At which point he slipped his long smooth tongue inside him, making him moan even more.

Fell had clearly done this kind of thing before. He seemed to know just where and how to move his tongue to give Stretch the most pleasure and prolong it. It had Stretch purring and moaning loud enough for him to have to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself as quiet as possible.

Because of how long it had been since he’d had sex his climax was more intense when it hit, sending waves of pleasure through him. Fell’s tongue lapping against his magic helped him ride it out, making it longer and more intense.

He came down panting, his purring starting to stutter. He forced himself to keep it going. This was what he wanted, it felt good, that’s all that mattered.

“Satisfied?” Fell asked as he lifted his head.

“No, I want you to fuck me.” Stretch’s magic ached to be filled properly. “Please.” Surely Fell could at least give him this after everything he’d put him through.

Fell let out a long breath. “All right but I knot when I come, you sure you want that?”

“Yes.”

Fell grunted as he shifted to undress. He summoned his cock – already more than half erect – and stoked it to readiness. He then shifted to hover over Stretch, his hands to either side of Stretch’s ribcage. “You really sure about this?”

“ _Yes please_.” Stretch had to hold back a hiss of impatience. How many times did he have to say he wanted this before Fell believed him?

Fell grunted pressed the head of his cock against the lips of Stretch’s pussy. It was large and stretched the walls of Stretch’s magic out almost painfully as he pushed in. It felt good too though.

He moaned once Fell’s cock was all the way inside him, making him feel satisfying full. He clenched around it as Fell started withdrawing. He set a slow gentle pace. It was good but… not enough.

“Harder.” Stretch wanted to be fucked until he couldn’t think straight. “Faster.”

Fell obliged and stared moving faster. Stretch’s magic hugged tight around his cock, not wanting to let it go each time it pulled back.

“Harder,” Stretch said again as he wrapped his legs around Fell’s hips, rolling with his thrusts and purring, _~~making~~_ ~~himself purr~~.

Fell again picked up the pace. Soon he was thrusting into Stretch hard enough to make the bed rock and creak under them. Stretch had to put a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans of pleasure lest the puppies hear in the other room and wake up. Fell however was doing just fine keeping himself quiet, just breathing heavy and only occasionally letting out a soft sound or two of pleasure.

The fast hard pace combined with the extra sensitivity of having not summoned his magic in a long time resulted in a quick second orgasm for Stretch. More intense than the first, he screamed into his hands and arched his back in ecstasy.

Fell kept pounding into him and actually started going a bit faster as Stretch’s orgasm petered out. He came a few minutes later with a bark like moan as he slammed his hips into Stretch’s. His cock twitched as the knot expanded at the best of it, locking them together. The gush was liquid warmth into his magic a half second later triggered another climax to roll through Stretch’s body.

“I’ve never heard you purr before,” Fell said as Stretch’s body relaxed under him. His dick continued to pump cum into Stretch’s magic, a pleasant feeling especially when combined with how full he felt with Fell’s cock resting inside him.

“Haven’t had much reason to,” Stretch panted out. “How long does it last?”

“Ten, fifteen minutes,” Fell said. “Does it hurt? I can make it go away faster if you need me to.”

The knot did a little but Stretch shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine, feels good.” And that’s all the mattered.

Carefully Fell rolled them to lie on their sides, a more comfortable position. By necessity they were close, cuddling in fact. Stretch nuzzled his face into Fell’s collar bone. Yes, Fell’s knot was just fine with him if it gave him an excuse to cuddle.

Other then for their panting and Stretch’s half forced purring they lay there in silence for a while. There were no sounds coming from the other room, meaning the puppies hadn’t been woken up by the sounds they’d made – if they had been they’d have been crying.

“How long have I been here?” Stretch asked after a while.

Fell flinched a little. He did still feel bad about it at least even if he’d never let Stretch go home. “About two years.”

Stretch hummed his acknowledgment as he let them lapse back into silence. Fell’s cum in pussy was starting to grow uncomfortable. There was nowhere for it go and with his magic already so full of Fell’s cock the pressure was starting to build. Could his magic burst from this?

When it started to hurt he got this answer. His magic didn’t burst but it did change shape, forming a space in his middle for it all to go. The release of pressure caused another climax to roll through him.

“Okay?” Fell said, sounding a bit confused. His position pressed up against Stretch wouldn’t allow him to see the way Stretch’s magic had changed shape.

Stretch ignored him and let his eyes droop closed. He drifted off to sleep seconds later.

 

He was awoken once more by Fell shaking him awake. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. His pussy was still summoned and warm cum was oozing out of it, other than that though it was empty; Fell was no longer inside him. “More?” he asked, looking up at Fell.

“No, I think you need to go to bed,” Fell replied. He already gotten dressed again was wearing his night stuff; comfortable baggy clothing. Stretch had been shocked the first time he’d seen Fell wearing such things, even now it was still a bit weird. “Now unsummon your magic please so I can clean you up.”

Stretch didn’t want to but did anyway. The cum in his belly vanished too as he knew it would, the rest splatted onto his pelvis. Fell wiped it off with a cold wet wash cloth that made Stretch shiver a little.

“Now get dressed and head off to bed,” Fell said.

Stretch groaned but obeyed. He was satisfied and sleepy though so once in his room he tiptoed past the puppies’ bed and collapsed onto his air mattress and was asleep once more within seconds.

***

“So you and Stretch have been… doing stuff?” Red asked during one of those rare moments when they had lunch break together.

“Having sex, you mean?” Fell said with a frown. He’d expected Red to mention it eventually, he and Stretch weren’t exactly hiding it from anyone other than the puppies but he still didn’t want to talk about it.

“Yeah.” Red at least had the decency to look a tad embarrassed about bringing up such a personal thing.

“He’s on birth control, don’t worry,” Fell said. The last thing they needed was more kids.

“But why are you guys like… ya know? Does he uh… want it?”

“Yes. You think I’d have sex with him if he didn’t?” Fell had to hold back the urge to raise his voice lest someone overhear. He’d been worried at first about possibly taking advantage of Stretch – still was a little – but Stretch was insistent about wanting it and Fell enjoyed the stress relief it brought ~~and hearing Stretch purr~~. Stretch even slept in Fell’s bed sometimes now because of it

“No but like… ya know.” Red lifted his hands in a helpless gesture. “Just want to like… make sure and stuff.”

“Don’t worry, he’s happy.” He had to be, right? He was used to this and he liked the puppies and loved teaching them stuff. So he was fine with this arrangement now, why else would he actively seek out sex with Fell? So all was fine.

***

It was Stretch’s fault for not diligently drinking the birth control potions every week like he was supposed to. It was hard to keep track of stuff like time when one was watching after and home schooling five rambunctious puppies. But really the sight of the four soulings in his belly didn’t bother him all that much. He’d been brought here for the sole purpose of taking care of Fell’s offspring after all, now he just had four more he needed to handle. He could do it. By the time these four were born the puppies would be even more self-sufficient than they were now, giving him time to care for these four too.

So with a sigh he finished getting dressed and left his room to head down to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and the puppies who were still sleeping upstairs. They’d probably need to finally move to a bigger house as they’d been discussing for a while now. So he’d tell Fell later tonight whenever he came home.

How was he going to react to the news though? … He wouldn’t be the one having to care for the kittens – or puppies, depending on who they took after, most likely both – so he probably wouldn’t care too much, if at all. It didn’t matter either way though, it was already done and Stretch would just have to live with it like he’d been doing with this whole shitty situation.


End file.
